Running With Love
by FiercePrincess
Summary: Annie Wilson, ex-swett heart! Liam Court, brooken bad boy! Both ending up in the same Military, but not staying there for long. So when they're forced to team up, and break out, will they be able to take care of each other in their new, alone world?
1. Running With Love

Annie Wilson remembered that night as the judge came back to his post. It was prom night, it was suppose to be one of the best nights of her life! Yet it turned into the worst. Literally nothing could beat it. Her whole life was now ruined, because of one night, because of one fight, because of one _guy._

"I have come to my decision!" The judge said as he peered into Annie's soul, like he couldn't believe why she'd ever do it, "Annie Wilson! You have the choice of going to Military School, or Juvenile Hall!"

This was a complete shocker to Annie. She... She _killed_ some one! While she was drunk! Why was she complaining though? That for some reason the legal system is giving her a "better" option? She should be happy she even has a choice.

"I... I uh..." She gave her brother a concerned look.

Dixon nodded his head. He couldn't believe what happened in the first place, but knew since it did. He needed to be as much support as he could be. His sister need him, and he needed her. Even if that meant her being all the way in Military School.

"I choose, Military School..." Annie looked down in shame, well more shame any ways. She already killed someone. But this, everyday, made it all worse. So now she was going to have to pay for her actions. Her stupid... Stupid actions...

The Judge tried not to, but he shook his head. It was a shame when a young girl or boy completely screwed up their life, "It's settled! Two years in Military School! **Next case!!!**"  
Annie's jaw dropped! She ran to Dixon and whispered screamed, "**Two years?!?!** I _cannot_ go to Military School for two years! I just can't!"  
"I'm sorry Annie... but at least it's better then Juvie? Right?" Dixon wanted to be supportive but this really sucked. There was no way he could make it better, "I'll uh, tell mom and dad what's going to happen, okay?"

Ever since the investigation started Annie's parents basically decided they wanted nothing to do with it, _or_ her. Witch wasn't only very hurtful, but a huge shocker! They've always been the parents to stand by your side no matter what. I guess killing some one while your drunk would make most parents uncomfortable, but completely abandoning your child when they need you most. Well that's just wrong.

Five hours later Annie Wilson was on a plane going one way to North Carolina. It figured! She _just_ changed from a sweet Kansas girl, to a normal West Beverly teen, to that crazy bitch volcano Liam Court had been telling her she'd turn into. Annie never wanted to believe Liam, deep down though she knew she was going to snap. But since Liam, who she hated from the bottom of her heart, she denied it even more. She couldn't deny it any more.

They put her on a bus with several other teens, mostly guys, She tried talking but every one was either creepy, angry, scary, crazy, or just avoiding every one. She didn't belong here! What she did was an accident! These were all delinquents! It didn't matter though, she still killed some one.

"Listen up! You are all here because you are by far _thee_ worst our country has seen! You are here to become the best! Do you all understand?!" A big, ugly man said while he marched back and forth watching every one, and when no one said anything he got really pissed off, "When I ask you a question you say **SIR YES SIR**! Do you understand?!"  
Every one looked at each other then, pathetically shouted, "Sir yes sir!"

"Okay maggots! I'm going to set you up in pairs! It will be boy, girl! I want to see zero flirting, zero teasing, zero of _any_ disrespect! Have I made myself clear?!" He screamed at them all, once again no one replied, "I _said,_ **Have I made my self clear**?!" God this guy liked to scream...

"Sir yes sir!" They all shouted, actually decent this time.

"Good! Now I will pair you up with students we've had here for a while, so maybe they could show you pathetic excuses of human beans how to act!" He paused for dramatic affect, "I will pair you up, if you do not like your partner... Deal with it! In the army you have to work with even people you hate!"

Annie sighed, just what she needed! To work with some disgusting guy who would probably try to be all over her. She wasn't being cocky though, I mean all the girls here were _gross_. Some were okay but for the most part it was just these huge, evil looking girls. Yeah Annie was defiantly going to be the punching. She might be a lot smaller then their usual ones... But still the weakest...

"Court! Teach Wilson the way around the grounds!" He screamed so loud it could break ears, no lie.

Annie thought to herself, "Court? Why does that last name sound so familiar?"  
"Hey you! It's been a while," The voice was so familiar! Annie turned around just to see Liam Court, the reason she was here, standing right next to her. _He_ was her partner!

"_Liam_?!?! What are you doing here?!" Annie said confused. Not like it was a complete shocker though, it was kind of obvious he'd end up in a place like this or anything...

Liam smirked at her, "Really? It's a surprise _I'm_ here? And it's not at all weird _you_ are?" Annie's face was blank, how could she reply, "Let me show you around volcano..."

They walked around the so called "campus" until they got to a secluded area. It's like the back of the school where kids went to smoke pot. Why did they stop here? Annie was nervous. She was alone with Liam, where no one could hear her scream! Wait... I thought _Annie_ was the murder?

Liam looked around suspiciously, and fast, "I hate this place."  
Annie laughed, "Me too... And I've only been here for like forty minutes!"  
"I know... It's awful! So... What if I told you I've been planning an escape for the last two months and for some crazy reason I want to break you out to?"

"_**What?!?!**_" Annie was shocked, "Break out?! And you want to help me too?!"  
"Yes Annie! I want to help! Please! Are you in or out?"  
Annie hesitated. If she said yes, she'd be out of here. If she says no, she'd be stuck here for two years. If she said yes, she'd be a run away. If she said no... Well... Life would be over...

"I'm in!" Annie said, now _her_ smirking, "When? Where?"  
Liam just grinned. His little volcano exploded! Maybe he didn't get to see it, but the after affect was still so beautiful, "Great, now here's the plan." And with that Liam told Annie their escape route.


	2. The Breakout

The next day Liam and two other guys were getting ready for the plan. Annie wasn't allowed to be in their conversation because she "couldn't be trusted" yet. Why would she _tell_. So instead of crap for lunch she can get shit? I mean seriously... Why would _anyone_ rat them out?!

"Okay Volcano, you ready for your part?" Ever since they hung out yesterday Liam kept on calling Annie Volcano. Was it necessary? No. Was it helping any one? No. Did it make Liam grin every time? You know it!

Annie sighed, the things she had to put up with! I mean yeah he was helping her out. And yeah she did "explode", but still. It wasn't making helping him out any easier!

"Shut up!" She glared at him, "Yes I am... I'll try to keep my lunch down." Annie knew that bug Liam at least a _little_ bit.

See the plan was actually quiet simple. Annie and Liam would hang out in a corner, just chatting. Until a security guard comes all, then they would have to start making out, Annie wouldn't agree to kiss Liam until the security guard showed up. Since any kind of relationship was against the so called codes, he'd obviously try to stop them. Then when he's being a complete idiot, the two other guys would knock him out.

After knocking out the guard, they'd grab his pass-key. With the pass-key they'd be able to get into the main building. There would be a lot of guards so getting in undetected would be incredibly hard. That's why they choose tonight though. It was laundry night so they were planning on hiding in the carts. An old movie trick that they were praying to God would work.

The hardest part was once the cart has been stopped and they have to get out. But the laundry room just so happens to be right next to the surveillance room. Liam planned on after taking out the police to switch off the cameras and open the gate. Then run to the exit on the right wing of the building. Once they got there it was just a couple quick steps to freedom... Or destruction.

Out of nowhere one of the guys, Chace, gave the signal to start the "distraction". Annie rolled her eyes as Liam grabbed her butt and started making out. Annie hated it while Liam was trying not to crack up! He was kissing her and there was nothing she could do about it!

After a second though, Annie _liked_ it! She liked Liam!Was it even possible she could fall for a jerk like him? Wasn't he really the reason she was in here the first place? Because he told Naomi they slept together or whatever? Did it even _matter?!_

Liam realized Annie wasn't resiting any more. She actually liked him kissing her. First he was shocked, then full of himself, then... He liked it himself. Why didn't he notice earlier? Annie was hot, smart, mean when needed, she was perfect for him! To bad if this went wrong they'd never see each other again.

The officer noticed them, so far so good. Then he went over to stop them, yes! He tapped on Liam's shoulder. He ignored the officer, he was _liking _this! The officer cleared his throat. They had this whole "warning before punishment" deal. So he had to warn them before taking them down.

Since Liam wasn't giving a crap about the officer, or even paying attention to him for that fact. He tried to taps Annie's shoulder, even though she was pushed up against the wall. Finally he cleared his throat, _again_, and said, "Excuse me miss!"

Annie's face went from flying high, to crashing fast. She pulled away from Liam for a second, "Can you go away?! Can't you see we're kind of in the middle of something?!" Adults did not get it these days! Then again Annie wasn't really getting why she wanted to kiss Liam either... Oh well!

Then Chace and the other guy, Ed, whacked the officer across the head with a piece of metal they ripped off their bed, "Sweet! Let's take his stuff and go!" Ed shouted in excitement.

"Dude! Shut the hell up!" Liam whisper-screamed, "Don't forget the fact no one knows what's going on, and we'd like to keep it that way." Liam didn't say it like he was angry, but trying to teach him. He was a good leader if he tried, Annie liked!

Chace turned to Annie and whispered, trying to learn from Ed's mistake, "Nice acting by the way. You seemed like you _actually_ wanted to kiss Liam!" He pushed Liam's shoulder, joking around.

Annie didn't know it, but Liam talked about her. He talked about her _a lot_. Before she even stepped foot into the "school" all of the guys knew her. They knew everything about her, from the colors of her eyes to her dad's middle name. Everything, and anything, Liam knew about Annie he told all his friends. He never thought they'd actually see her, but now they had living breathing prove that she existed. That she wasn't just a dream girl Liam created in his head.

"Yeah... Uh... Good acting..." Annie was trying to think it over. Should she let Liam know she liked him? Or was it better if they just stayed runaway mates? Now wasn't the time to think though, it was time for action!

They grabbed the pass-key and darted to the back of the main building. Liam swiped the key, opened the door, and looked both way. He waved his hand, signaling all clear. From there they ran to the carts only a few feet away. Since there were only two, Liam and Annie had to share. They were both more then okay with it, but had no intension of telling the other.

Once the cart stopped, Liam popped up his head to see if every one was gone. For their sake, the workers had already left the carts. He patted the top of the clothes of the other cart five times, another speechless signal.

"Need any help?" Liam whispered into their cart.

"I can get out of a stupid cart! Gosh..." Annie said about to get out. Instead her foot got caught and she fell _straight_ into Liam's arms! Romantic at most times, sadly though. This wasn't one of those times.

"You sure?" He grinned at her then helped her out.

Annie just rolled her eyes and stayed right behind him as he swiped the card to open the door. It made a loud beep noise to let them go in. It scared Annie so much, she grabbed Liam out of nowhere. She was about to let ago until she noticed how fast his heart was beating, like it was going to explode. Liam wasn't so calm and collected about this as he pretended to be. He was more human then she thought.

Slowly Liam opened the door, there were _five_ guys! They only planned on two. Three max! Turning back wasn't an option now though, they had to go threw with it. He pointed his index finger to the left two, and then pointed his pinky to the one on the right. Index finger meant Chace, and pinky meant Ed. Liam was going to have to take on the two guys in the middle by himself. He didn't want Annie to get into it.

With a running start they started fighting the guards. Liam was fighting for his life, literally. The officers were becoming to much for him to handle though, and Annie could tell. Without even thinking she ran and jumped on one of the guys back hitting his head furiously. This made Liam want to crack up, but he continued to fight.

Annie was thrown off his back, and landed on the ground. She wasn't really hurt though, scared out of her mind, but not hurt. At the moment she was just concerned for Liam's health. How many more punches could he _really_ take?

His lip was cut, his nose was bleeding, and his insides were destroyed. But Liam kept on going at it. These weren't the simple guards they planned on fighting. And there were a lot more then they planned on, but the one thing he didn't plan on the most was the fact he had a different reason to fight. It wasn't just his freedom on the line, Annie was here now, and it was up to him to save her. So before he knew it there were flashes of lights every where, and then it went black.

"Liam!" Annie shouted frantically. She couldn't see him. She couldn't see any one. Then there was a touch to her shoulder, she screamed.

"Shh... Shh.. It's me.. Come on.. Let's go," Liam helped her up, "Chace punch in the code to open the door!"

They started running down the hall, Chace and Ed right behind them. There were no guards _anywhere_! All of them were trying to keep the other teens in their houses. It was a clear shot if they continued at this speed, and the officers continued at theres. Freedom was on the tip of there tongues!

Liam pushed open the door, to see an open gate just across. He gave a quick smile to Annie, who surprisingly smiled back. They picked up there pace and ran to the gate.

"Hurry! Come on guys!" Liam shouted waiting at the gate, "Annie go through now, I'll catch up with you. I have to make sure they make it through." He looked her straight in the eye.

Annie didn't want to leave him, "Liam I can't do that... If you guys are going down. I'm going down with you!"

Liam sighed, he knew he wasn't going to be able to convince her. But if Chace and Ed were just one step to late, they'd all be screwed. He didn't want Annie to go threw with what they'd have to. Then again... He didn't want her on her own on the streets. So either one wasn't an option. They were getting out, _all_ of them!

Chace and Ed ran straight up to them, only waisting a second to catch their breath. With that they ran threw the door. Liam grabbed Annie's hand and ran straight threw! They were free... They were free together!


	3. Stay Close, But Split Up

They ran at least one mile before stopping... to high jack a car! Liam smashed the front window and unlocked the car. Annie got in shot gun while Chace and Ed got in the back.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Annie asked concerned. Who knows if they were still following? And Liam was taking to long to get the car started, "Haven't you done this before?!" She kept on looking back frantically.

Liam sighed, "Yeah every Saturday I would high jack cars!" he sighed, "No I don't, thanks for having such high standards for me..." He couldn't blame her though. They were under a lot of pressure, and it's not like he ever said he _hadn't_ stole a car before. Witch he had, but was that really necessary at the moment?

Finally the engine roared, and the car started up. Liam slowly stepped on the gas to make sure it worked. After it started moving softly, he pounded his foot down. The car started going faster, and faster, and faster. Soon they were going about one hundred, fifty seven.

Annie's heart was pounding. Was this happening? Was _any_ of this happening? Killing some one? Going to Military School? Liam being there? _Falling_ for Liam? Breaking out? Did any of it really add up? Or was this just a dream? A horrible, realistic dream? All of these questions were racing threw Annie's head as Liam zipped past car after car. They weren't being followed any more, at least they thought, so why was Liam going faster? It made Annie want to just collapse, so she wouldn't have to see it.

"Hold on..." Liam said as he grabbed Annie's hand. He knew she was scared, he was too. But he had to be strong so she wouldn't give up. He _actually_ needed her! Until she came to the camp he never thought about what it'd be like after escaping. Now he knew what it _couldn't_ be like.

"Both hands on the wheel!" Annie shouted trying not to faint. The excitement of escaping, and now the incredibly fast driving was making her dizzy. She wasn't use to anything like this. Her body just couldn't take all the back and forth.

The car slid into an alley, where Liam got out and went around to Annie. He needed to make sure she was okay. Her face was pale, and she wasn't sitting up. Was she fainting? Had she already fainted? Liam shock her, but she wasn't responding.

"Annie! Annie wake up!" Liam shock her again and again, "Come on it's Liam... We got to get out of here... find some place to rest." He wasn't getting a response, she fainted. She fainted good!

Several hours Annie woke up in a dirty, abandoned room. She looked around, struggling to get up. Liam, Chace, Ed, or _anyone_ was to be found. Did they just dump her off and run? No... Liam wouldn't do that! He couldn't... Not after that to real kiss. He's cold, but not heartless!

She cried out for Liam, anyone. Annie finally got staple on her feet and walked for the door. Before she could open it though, sirens and police lights started flashing. The cops were here! The cops were here and Annie was all alone!

All the sudden some one touched Annie's shoulder. They covered her mouth before she could scream, "Annie! Shh... It's me," Liam said trying to smile.

"Liam thank God!" Annie whisper shouted and hugged him, "Where were you? Why are there cops?! Are they coming in for us?" She was trembling.

He grabbed her hand and started walking to the stairs, "Chace and Ed are going to run out the back to distract them. We're splitting up, but we have to stay close," Liam said helping Annie up the stairs, "We'll met up with them in two days at the farm house out of town, unless..." He moved a box in front of a window.

"Unless _what_ Liam?!" Annie knew what unless meant. Unless they got caught and arrested, or worse.

Liam removed the glass from the window and went threw. He offered his hand to Annie, "You know what it means! It's the price you pay for breaking out, I mean their security is top notch. So when people break out... they don't take it lightly." He knew what he was talking about. Before anything happened he learned everything and anything to know about their school. Like Mr. Matthews always said, he was a smart boy. But didn't know how to channel his ideas.

Annie sighed and took Liam's hand. She hoped threw the window, looking over the town. It seemed so big for such a small town. But since she moved to LA, she thought everything would seem smaller then it really was. This was the exact opposite though.

No cops were around to the back yet. So, _very_ careful, Liam jumped across to the roof. It wasn't that far, but still. If you missed you'd defiantly be breaking some bones. Maybe worse, if you _weren't_ lucky.

Would she jump? Could she jump? Would Liam catch her? Could he catch her? More questions and no answers! It was jump, or get arrested. Liam did it so it couldn't be _that_ hard... right?

So Annie took a deep breathe, got a running start, and jumped straight forward to the other roof. She kept her eyes shut tight, probably not the smartest thing but she didn't want to see herself fall. That'd be like the ultimate nightmare coming to life! Seeing yourself fall to your death... scary!

Surprised, her feet were safely on the roof. Liam was just smiling and shaking his head. Annie's face was indescribable! Scared, shocked, happy, sad, and everything in between. All in all she seemed purely amazed she made it.

"Nice job... Now let's go!" Liam smiled, and took her hand again, "We have to get as far as away we can."

So what if they were running! They were going to make it, and they were going to make it together. That's all that mattered now. Their worlds had already crumbled down, so there was nothing to loosing but each other. And deep down they both knew that was the last thing they wanted to happen.


	4. Finding A Home

They quietly crept through the alley ways trying to find a place to rest. Clouds were turning gray, rain was on it's way. Staying out any longer would be a bad idea. But where could they find a place to stay that wouldn't check for ID? And the fact they didn't have any money was going to slow them down. There was no place possible for them to stay.

Who did they know if North Carolina? No one. Who'd risk letting strangers into their house? No one. Who would ever care about two teenage runaways? No one. It was easy to see they had, no one.

Annie slowly turned towards Liam, he was strong. He'd know what to do. If he didn't know what to do then they were screwed. Because even though she was trying, Annie knew she wasn't strong. At least not strong enough to save them both.

"Where do you think we'll stay?" Annie said while she looked down to the street, "Not that I'm complaining, but I _really_ don't want to stay in a warehouse. I'd be scared out of my mind." She slightly laughed, but she was so serious it was insane. A warehouse late at night? Does it get much creepier?

Liam shook his head, "Don't worry, we'll find some where to stay. And if we _do_ have to stay at a warehouse," He jokingly wrapped his arm around her, "I'll keep you warm." Then Liam winked and pulled her in tighter.

When Liam did that, it felt more like an older brother. Just messing around having fun. Nothing like a boy flirting with you. Deep down though Annie didn't know if she _wanted_ it to feel like he was flirting, or not.

Annie pushed him away cracking up. She couldn't believe he was acting like that. Was he trying top confuse her? It was impossible to tell if he was flirting, or just joking. Moments like these are when Annie hated guys. They were always so confusing with what they did!

"Someone a little upset?" Liam rolled his eyes at Annie, "I think I know a place we can stay for at least tonight. No promises though." The idea of not actually having a place just hit him. Normally he'd be okay, but what about Annie? She'd be a goner.

All the sudden Annie stopped, "_What_?! How can you know a place to stay?!" She tapped her foot on the ground, "Actually... The _real_ question should be how do you know a place to stay, and not of told me yet?" If he was kidding there'd be a dead runaway, that was a promise.

"You really are pissed off aren't you?" He laughed, but quickly stopped. This defiantly wasn't a time to joke around. A place to stay was important, "Well I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in that camp long before breaking out... So I learned where the camp's computers were. The other day when Chace and Ed were making sure you got everything down, I broke in and found a motel online. There's reservations there. You know if we can find it." Liam felt proud of what he did. Everything they were doing he thought through to the very end. Well not the very end, but for at least the next week or so.

"Are you serious?! How?" Someone must have been pulling her leg, there was no one he actually did, "Did you pay for it already? Because money is just kind of a problem." Annie thought for sure that'd knock him off his high horse. Forgetting about money.

When she said that, Liam knew exactly what she was going for with that, "I payed for it with my step dad's credit card..." He looked to see Annie's reaction, which was very doubtful, "Don't you know me? I've had it memorized since I he first moved in. If he's living with me, he's paying for what I want." Liam said it like a joke, but it was true. When Liam's step dad moved in it was like there was nothing Liam would rather do then waste his money.

That wasn't a shocker at all. If anything, it was excepted. Like Liam said himself, that was him. It'd be wrong to except better. Annie wanted to believe though there was a good guy deep down. Every one had a bright side, right?

No one spoke as they found their ways through the getting darker allieways. This hotel better exsist, or else they were messed up. North Carloina wasn't exactly where all "America's Most Wanted" criminals went, but come on. Dark allieways? Always scary, movies have never helped people be comfertable around them! Every one is always getting mugged, killed, raped, beat up, the things they use in movies go on forever. And we believe it all.

Finally Liam stopped infront of a building that was in pretty good shape. When Annie heard, "Motel." She excpeted something from Vacancy. Like allieways, motels always come off so creppy. If Liam said _hotel_ though, there'd be no reason to be scared. Because it would be a hotel, not a motel. So if you couldn't tell, Annie was crepped out about almost everything.

"It's uh..." She searched for the right words to use, "It's a place to sleep!" Literally no actual good words came to mind. One of the "Ns" were broken and looked like it could fall any second. The warehouse next to it looked worse though, so Annie was happy with the scary motel.

"Exactly, let's get in before it starts pouring," Liam said as a raindrop fell on his head, "Is it normal for it to rain in North Carlonia?" He laughed at himself, for the A+ student he could be, the weather was something he didn't know.

When they entered, they were both token back. For the crappy outside, the inside was _amazing_! It was like a hidden paradise. That only the ones who were foolish enough to enter with such a turn-off outside could get such a wonderful inside.

Liam ran up to the counter, holding Annie's hand without thinking, "Hi, I have reservations under Liam-" He didn't get to finish before he was cut off by the guy at the counter.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. With a name like that why continue?" The man went and got the two keys and came back, "Here two keys to the room with the two single beds. Enjoy." Crappy outside, gergous inside, _crabby_ help!

As Annie took a card from Liam, she stopped and looked him in the eyes, "A room. For two. With their own single beds." She got a little closer, "You knew we'd be leaving Chace and Ed behind!"


	5. Problems Already

Liam nervously laughed. She wasn't serious right? That he was planning on ditching Ed and Chace. Ok so maybe he was sort of _hoping_ that'd have to split up and he'd be stuck with Annie. But still! It was insulting! No matter how true it was...

"Wha... What? Are you crazy? No..." Liam was actually really nervous. How many times had it been now that he'd underestimated her? Way to many times. He had to get through his head Annie was a lot smarter then she appeared to be. Kind of turned him on.

Annie rolled her eyes in disgust, "You totally were planning on ditching them! Here I was thinking, 'Oh he's really a good guy. A great leader. Maybe Liam really does care!'" Her heart didn't feel broken, but betrayed, "Boy was I wrong..." She started for the elevator. Even if she was pissed at him, spending a room with him would be better then in a warehouse by herself!

Why did she have to make things this hard, "Annie! Wait up!" Liam yelled as he jumped into the elevator right as it was closing, "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I freaking got you the room and now you're storming off? I admit I was sort of _hoping_ we'd have to... And I'd be stuck with you... But if Chace and Ed _were_ here I'd take the floor, you'd get a bed, one of them would get a bed, and the other could get the couch. Hoping we'd ditch them might be messed up. At least I planned if we didn't though." Boy that was a lot to say at once.

"You wanted to get stuck with me?" After he said he was hoping to be stuck with her Annie kind of stopped listening. Did the rest really matter? Why was Liam being so up and down? Katy Perry's Hot N Cold pretty much summed Liam up right about now.

Liam looked at how many floors they had to go up, five, "Well not because I want to. But because I'd rather have you be with me then them..." That just made Ed and Chace sound like creeps, didn't it, "I mean they're great guys and all! The thing is I would hate for something to happen to you. Not that I _care_ about you. But if like I was taking care of you. Or uh..." He shut up.

Stop being bi-polar Liam! Guys are already so hard to read and understand. Saying yes, then no. Or with, then without. Makes a girl's job so much harder. So be honest Liam. Do you like Annie, or not?

As the elevator's doors slowly opened, Annie could feel the heat they were exchanging drift out. And a cold breeze fly in. Maybe she was the one who should be clearer on her feelings. No matter how what-ever Liam was being, she was being just as bad. Hating, kissing, running, playing, running, I mean that isn't really clear signals either. It was her fault too.

"You really need to learn when to shut up..." Annie then slowly went and kissed him, "I think we can go up a few more floors..." With that she clicked the highest button, pushing Liam up against the wall. She kissed him again.

Was it realistic? Not really. Was it idealistic? For Annie it was like a "dirty" fantasy that would never happen. For Liam it was like a dream come true! Yes it was a little degrading for it to be Annie who made the first real mood, but boy did she do it good! Her kisses were like fire, and his lips were like ice. She was melting him.

_Author's Note: HELP! HELP! HELP!!! Ok so it takes me **WAY** to long to get this story out! My idea to get them out faster and better (and longer, seriously this one is so short it's sad) is a little help from you guys. Basically you're the solution! Lol. How can you help? Ideas! Suggestions! Even requests! Give me a little inspiration to work with! (Any one else thinks this sounds kind of commercial like? xD) So if you want this out faster and all that just leave a review/message me some stuff. If not it's all good :) All Just struggle by myself until something finally hits me! Haha Thanks to all the great reviews already 3_


	6. 90210 Marathon AN

_**MAJOR 90210 MARATHON!! A 5,000 WORDS PLUS CHAPTER!**_

I have a problem! I can never stay true to one story for long :( _**BUT**_ my 90210 is defiantly my most popular soooo... I'm going to write a 5,000 words or more chapter It will be insane. One thing after another, just boom, boom, **BOOM**!! Ok at least I'm hoping xD Thank you all once again for even bothering to read and review it. Honest to God the only reason I continue to write it. Annie will snap again, but not to kiss Liam. Liam will show a different side, did any one even know he had another? What ever happens I guaranteed it will **SHOCK** you! Hopefully... I'm not very confident about it, I never am lol. So cross your fingers for a master piece! Or it might just be pieces! haha

If you're hoping to see anything, or even possibly _anyone_, let me know! 5,000 words is a **LOT**! So I'll need _all_ the juicy ideas you got ;) When it comes down to it though, I'll be doing my best. Obviously no pressure on you guys, that'd be dumb. So give me a little time (I'm sorry all you guys ever do is WAIT Dx ) and I'll have it out.

Who knows? Maybe after this I'll be able to do normal chapters better. OR I could do more "marathon" chapters if you guys like it. Whatever I do, you decide.

Thanks For Understanding, Or Not Understanding,

-Jamie :]


End file.
